


Sleeping With The Enemy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking Kink, EEEEEEEEEEEEEVERYBODY GETS A KINK, Gen, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sexy Times, T-posing, YOU GET A KINK!!, YOU get a kink, everyone's kinky~, jesus-posing, limb-removing kink, obigrievous - Freeform, rex is into leashes (hc i wasnt able to work into the story), rex is rexy, sexy star times in the jedi temple, thought id add to my favorite tag uwu, yoda's a green piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He should’ve known he felt a wave of force come over him when he thrust into Grievous. He refused to look over, trying to continue and pleasure the both of them. He was in complete denial of the fact that he could see a hint of green out of the corner of his eye.-yoda t-poses, rants about christianity, and on the side lines obiwan and grievous get it down after a long war's work (which isn't over yet :c) in the jedi temple. who will be victorious??? well. obiwan, obviously. grievous is an absolute pillow princess. especially the jedi's pillows. those are very comfy. rex is tired of everyone's bullshit, and i did this while half asleep! yay!





	Sleeping With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> extra: the captain deserves better. wish i slandered anakin more, the definition of dumb bitch juice.

“Oh, yes!” Grievous exclaimed, breathing heavily as he put down one of his light saber holdy arms. Obiwan grabbed onto his lover’s robotish neck, kissing it repeatedly, knowing he was losing control. With each arm lost, Grievous was showing how vulnerable he was becoming.

Soon enough, and Obiwan wouldn’t be the only one with a kink to pull! (a/n: GASP….)

Obiwan continued to push his face against Greivous’ right eye hole, knowing that was the only one that could actually kiss back. Grievous kissed back as if in a heat, and Obiwan had to pull back to reassert his alpha status. Grievous whined and removed another light saber holdy arm, unable to control his loud, reaspy moans as Obiwan urged another arm to be taken off. He let Obiwan aid him in removing that one, and only one light saber holdy arm remained.

“Y-You can’t…” Grievous breathed, though Obiwan noticed the desperation in his voice quicker than Greivous, himself, had.

“Why not?” Obiwan flirtily asked, trying to hide his communist agenda. Grievous was too enveloped in lust to realize exactly what Obiwan was hiding, and, in honesty, Obiwan himself was too horny to really care about that too much.

Just as Obiwan tried to help Grievous remove his last light sabre holdy arm, Grievous gave in to his enormous choking kink, beginning to wrap his tiny-as-a-dick fingers around Obiwan’s neck. Obiwan, of course, immediately orgasmed. And Grievous laughed, though before he could say his words, he devolved into a coughing fit, slightly releasing Obiwan.

“You alright?” Obiwan asked, concerned for his lover’s safety.

Grievous smiled (with his nonexistent mouth and kissy eyes) back at him, then reaching carefully back to choke onto Obiwan again, who had a second orgasm in less than one minutes!!! “Of course, you space slut.” He purred, and Obiwan, while choking, grinned sheepishly back.

Through choking noises, he responded, “I me-mean you’re a w-war whhhhore.”

Grievous immediately got a boner from the humiliation, as that was another one of his big kinks that his alpha fulfilled. And in trying to cover it up, he let go of Obiwan, who immediately went soft. He wanted to orgasm thrice in being choked, and was disappointed that Grievous didn’t let him. However! His lust took charge and he immediately examined Grievous’ remaining arm again, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Let me see your testicle.” Obiwan said, but Grievous immediately looked back at him, disappointment in his eyes. Obiwan was taken aback, “What?”

“Testicles? Really? That’s the worst fucking shit you’ve ever said I’m Sorry I dont think we work out anymore.” Grievous said, then dramatically turning away as Mozart’s dramatic piano music began to crescendo in the background. “If you can’t continue to satisfy my-” The music stopped. “Wait.”

He turned back and saw that Obiwan had started to lick his ass.

“Really?” Grievous sounded exasperated (but when did he never sound exasperated lbr you’ve seen the clone wars haven’t you) as he reached down for his lover. “You love me that much?”

Obiwan nodded, using that motion to get his ANUS wet too. Grievous began to blush, his roboty erection getting even bigger.

Grievous let out a big groan when Obiwan pushed his tongue in, and then he scereamed, “PLEAS JUST TAKE MY ARRM ARM PEALSE I NEED TO BE YOUR SUB” 

And Obiwan grinned, finally getting what he wanted. “Of course you sexy bot of a man.” 

Grievous and Obiwan tore Grievous’ last arm off in a very fifty shades’ manner, both moaning each other’s names loudly in the Jedi temple as they did so.

Obiwan quickly knocked Grievous over, doing that one missionary pose you usually see when people are about to “get it down.” Needless to say, Grievous was unimpressed.

“I thot last time we promised we’d do cowgirl.” Grievous grumbled.

“I know, love,” Obiwan grinned, eyes flashing with desire, “We’ll get there soon.”

In one quick swoop, Obiwan pulled back and took in all of Grievous’ robodick into his filthy, “fuck”-cussing mouth. And, as expected, Grievous replied with Obiwan’s usual line, “FUCK!”

Obiwan immediately tore away from Grievous’ delicious cock, looking a bit annoyed. “That’s  _ my  _ fucking line.” He said communistically, and Grievous gave him puppy eyes and all was okay again. Obiwan could feel himself getting harder from that look alone, along with the silent plead that Grievous gave him, begging to continue. He slowly licked along the dick, wishing to actually hear one of those whines Grievous withheld.

It only took a second of Obiwan touching Grievous to make him blurt out his needy requests.

“RIDE ME!!!!!!!!!!” Grievous couldn’t control his voice, but when he could, he then, shyly, added afterward, “Please bibi.” 

Obiwan stuck his tongue out in a mix between communistically and flirtishly, along with a hint of I-Hate-Anakinly. Then he reached to stroke Grievous before actually pushing in.

They both gasped at the immediate pleasure and Obiwan immediately forced himself upon Grievous’ robotic face to get another eye kiss.

“Hmm.” Obiwan heard a voice in the doorway, one he hadn’t realized was open, probably during one of Grievous’ desperate screams. He should’ve known he felt a wave of force come over him when he thrust into Grievous. He refused to look over, trying to continue and pleasure the both of them. He was in complete denial of the fact that he could see a hint of green out of the corner of his eye. 

Through his moaning, Grievous tried to point it out, as if Obiwan was too enraptured to notice, which, in fairness, now he may as well have been. “A-Ahh Kenobi- Ple-Please there’s- Isn’t that M-Mast-”

“ _ I’m _ your master.”

Immediately, at that line, the two of them climaxed all over each other.

And then Obiwan looked over, his luscious hair flipped to the side as he dramatically turned to face Him.

Master Yoda, t-posing in the doorway.

“How long have you been there?” Obiwan asked, keeping his voice strangely calm while Grievous was still recovering from such a big impact.

“Since the beginning, always, I have.” Yoda smiled his usual smug smile.

“Ah.” Obiwan looked a bit distraught, “And the pose?”

“Love, what the fuck….” Grievous breathed from underneath Obiwan, who still had his own dick inside Grievous. “Isn’t that little green shithead your mast….your leader.”

“Hmm…..” Yoda interrupted capitalistically and totalitarianly in the background.

Obiwan looked back to Grievous, shrugging, and then pulling out, finally. “IDK love.”

Grievous had a big confusion written on his face, as if he were asking about the pronunciation of arkansas and kansas. Sadly, instead, he was really silently asking,  _ Obiwan, why are you not scared of losing your fucking jedi or some shit role for literally fucking with the enemy. _

Obiwan only leaned over to kiss him again, not answering any sense of confusion on his lover’s face.

Yoda gave a clear noise of disgust in the background, “Answer your previous question, yet?”

“Yea dumb bitch” Obiwan retorted as soon as he left Grievous’ rexy robotic face.

Yoda immediately went into a long-winded Christian-supporting rant about how Jesus didn’t deserve death on the cross and how this is actually a symbol of how powerful Yoda is for defeating Jesus in the first place.

“REX????” Grievous gasped in the background, but no one paied any attention because he never payed yoshis taxes and now they’re with tax fraud. “I THOUGHT ANAKIN ALREADY DROVE YOU OFF TO PADME’S TO  **FUCK** ???”

“bitch……..” A quiet i-have-been-raised-to-die-in-war-for-all-ten-years-of-my-life and fuck-the-kaminoans-for-speeding-up-the-clones-ages-just-to-make-them-look-older-and-mature voice that was somehow louder than everyone else in the room entered.

“ANAKINS HUSBAND???????????????????????” Obiwan’s surprise was genuine this time, and this was a weird tone because of how stone-faced he looked while saying it. “I KNEW HE MARRIED BUT IT WAS YOU??????????”

“Knew he married, everyone did.” Yoda nodded wisely, still in the t-posing form.

Rex sighed, leaving the room and taking all the possible rexiness anyone had with him. He was tired of protecting Yoda, and was just tired of everyone’s bullshit in general. He was very tired and just wanted to fuck around while Cody dealt with his bullshit instead. He wanted to give his braincell over to Cody now, and, hopefully, let Cody know of his husband’s treachery with the Enemy.

But he knew he wouldn’t be able to when Yoda exclaimed a lot of “?????????????????????????” to call him back.

He sighed dramatically, then asking, “how the fuck did you do that with your mouth?”

And Yoda :3’d, while jesus-posing, with one eye on Rex and the others on Grievous, who was still a lot of “Obiwan, darling, I love you but what the fuck” and Obiwan who was just staring at Yoda, unfazed. Both of those still had a bit of a bulge so idk how theyre going to get rid of those in this situation.

“MAGIC, IT IS!”

And in the final frontier, a stranger calls out…. “Wait was that a fucking star trek reference you piece of shit”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu <3


End file.
